Morgana's Life
by aladyfish
Summary: This story describes how Morgana deals with the death of both of her parents. She writes everything in her diary, so she won't feel so alone in the world. Until she meets the future king.


**A/N: It has been a long while since the last time I wrote something, so here's a quick one-shot!**

**Enjoy reading it! :)**

* * *

''_Dear diary,''_ She begun. Once more, she pushed the feather into the ink, and thought about what she would write next. Her diary was a simple black book, which she got from her dad, Gorlois, and she wrote in it each time something interesting happened. Today, she lost track of everything.

Her father had been sent into battle by Uther, and even though they were friends, and he didn't wanted to go, he had to. It was not negotiable.

She continued, while trying to hold back tears.

''_Today, is by far the worst day of my entire life. Yes, I had another vision, but that wasn't the worst thing. Not today.''_

As badly as she wanted to continue, she couldn't. Tears suddenly were falling from her pretty face, onto the pages of the diary, one of the few things she owned from her father, but she pushed herself to carry on. She was a manipulative girl, she could even manipulate herself. Her stubbornness had gone away, and emotions took place. She continued again, hoping she would finish this time.

''_The vision was about my father, which I found odd at first. Why would I possibly have a vision about my father? He couldn't be harmed, could he? I appeared to be wrong about that. And how. He was sent into battle, and died while fighting._

_I can't believe he is gone. It seems my mind is playing tricks on me, that he will walk in this very minute, this very hour._

_No, my mother is not okay, and I'm not okay. This is true grief, grief that will be remembered until the day I die.''_

One tear drop fell above the word 'die', and when she knew the ink was dry, she closed the diary and hid it at her secret place. After that, she walked towards her bed to grab her favorite doll, Liora. Her father came up with the name, and she thought it was beautiful, as well as the doll. It was given by her parents at her birth. As she hugged the doll, she started mumbling things to it. It sort of was her way of letting grief find its own place, and even though it wouldn't mean much to anyone else, it meant the world to her. Somewhere, she hoped that someone could hear her, and knew a way to make her smile again. It was talk, and talk was all it could ever be. Talking would give her a bit of comfort which she needed badly now, even though she did handled it all better than her mother, she was not okay, and she thought that she never would be okay again.

_~Next day~_

As Morgana was waking up, she shortly forgot about the terrible news of yesterday, but as she walked downstairs, she remembered it again. She was fatherless. She managed how to hold her tears back, for her mother's sake. Then she realized how quiet it was. There wasn't a single bird singing, there was no wind in the air and above all, the house was silent as well. She thought that she would at least hear her mother cry, as she heard yesterday.  
But there wasn't a single sound, and since it was still dark outside, she began to find it slightly creepy.

"Mother?"

She spoke carefully, and as she walked down from the stairs, she allowed her hand to touch the wall, and to slide down as she walked down.  
As she neared the corner, and her hand made the curve along with it, she saw her mother.

"M-M-Mother..?"

Her lip started to shake, and her voice started to tumble. Slowly, she neared the body of her mother, not being enable to run towards her because she was in such a shock.  
While she neared, things got more obvious. Her mother was holding a knife in her hands, from which the ending was stuck in her body, near her heart. There wasn't as much blood as anyone would think, which was probably for the better. This way the shock wasn't as big, or at least not that she knew of.  
She held one finger out, almost touching a body that used to be her mother's, but just as she was about to touch the cold skin that technically belonged to no one now, someone knocked on the front door. She walked towards it, cheering herself up with whatever she had in her, so the one who stood on the threshold wouldn't get all concerned. She knew where she could go, and she had a horse, so the possibilities were endless.

"Who's there?"

The one behind the door wouldn't answer, but somehow, she got a better feeling in her stomach. She reached out to open the door, and once she opened it, a knight stood there. She didn't know him, but perhaps her father did. With big eyes, she looked at him and he obviously needed to start this conversation that probably went nowhere.

"Morgana… I'm here for your mother. Is she here?" While the knight was talking, he looked around, but when he ended his sentence she looked into her green eyes. He had only seen a bit of the house just now, and not her mother laying dead in a corner.

"She…she's d-de-" After repeating the sentence in her head once more, she knew she could handle it and said it out loud. "She is dead." She held the door a bit more open, so he could come in, and then he walked directly towards her mother, who just laid there.

"How could this possibly have happened?" The knight looked at her, to see if it really was true, and if she really was dead, and hadn't fainted or anything. "I guess that it must have something to do with my father, " Morgana started, unsure.

"Morgana, she was poisoned..."

**_If you're still there, which I hope you are, please review this story and tell me what you think of it, and whether I should, or shouldn't, continue it. Also, I think this title kinda sucks, so if you can come up with a better one, please do mention one (or a few) in a review. Then I'll pick one of them that I find the most suitable!_**


End file.
